


Новое назначение

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Уилхафф Таркин быстро продвигается по службе.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для [команды fandom Star Wars 2016](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/?tag=5438202) на летнюю фандомную битву. Бета [Heidel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/heidel)  
> В фике упоминаются события серий 3.18-3.20 мультсериала «Войны клонов». Таркин-центрик, вероятный ООС, очень вольное обращение с матчастью.

Уилхафф Таркин быстро продвигается по службе. Он чуть лучше остальных информирован, чуть больше видит, чуть внимательней слушает. Он делает всего — чуть больше, но этого хватает. Вовремя сказанное слово здесь, удачный комплимент супруге губернатора соседнего сектора там, тщательно продуманное и дельное замечание о ходе войны на приёме у королевской семьи Альдераана — Таркин быстро приобретает друзей и влияние, цепко забирает в свои руки власть. Он амбициозен и не скрывает этого, но центр Таркину пока не по зубам. На Корусанте сосредоточено слишком много политиков, которые увлечены своими дрязгами и почти не обращают внимания на происходящее в Республике — конечно, только в том случае, если это не отвечает их интересам. Таркин знает: эта позиция ошибочна. Пример Палпатина научил его, что любые обстоятельства можно повернуть в свою сторону, и теперь тратить время на долгие и почти всегда бесполезные сенатские интриги кажется непозволительной роскошью. На этом поле есть игроки крупнее и гораздо влиятельнее его, во всяком случае, пока. Вместо Корусанта Таркин обращает всё своё внимание на Эриаду, становясь там полновластным хозяином.

Он собирает и распределяет ресурсы, заводит полезные знакомства, дёргает за ниточки, сводя нужных людей вместе. Таркин быстро богатеет — не только кредитами, но и информацией, война ему только на руку, и всё идёт хорошо до тех пор, пока Таркина не вызывает к себе Палпатин. Быть в его ближнем круге — точнее, поправляет себя он, в одном из многих «ближних» кругов — удовольствие небольшое, зато сулящее выгоду. Нужно оставаться на правильной, сильной стороне, думает Таркин, стоя навытяжку перед большим, совершенно пустым столом, а сейчас среди республиканских политиков нет никого сильнее Палпатина.

— Вы отлично потрудились на Эриаду, друг мой, — Палпатин улыбается, мягко и доброжелательно, и от этого у Таркина неприятно тянет в животе: такие улыбки не сулят ничего хорошего. — Сектор Сесвенна — один из самых верных Республике, и ваше присутствие там больше не требуется. Временно, конечно. — Палпатин сцепляет руки в замок; пальцы ровные, бледные. — Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы вернуться во флот?

Таркин медлит секунду: не для решения, нет — от таких предложений не отказываются, — просто подбирая удачную формулировку. Он не должен выказать слишком много энтузиазма, но и чересчур мало — тоже плохо. Нужна середина, идеальная точка равновесия, которая покажет его готовность выполнить приказ — и сделать это хорошо.

— Это честь для меня, господин канцлер. Все мы в это непростое время должны заботиться о благе Республики, и я счастлив оказаться полезным.

Палпатин кивает. Улыбка исчезает с его лица, и Таркину кажется, что это хороший знак.

— Превосходно, _капитан_ Таркин, — Палпатин выделяет голосом новое звание, произносит его значимо, весомо. — Ваша верность Республике будет оценена по достоинству.

Таркин не меняется в лице: стоит, прямой и внешне спокойный, и ждёт продолжения.

— Вы будете служить на одном из звёздных разрушителей под командованием генерала-джедая Эвена Пиелла… Кажется, вы незнакомы? — Палпатин откидывается на спинку высокого кресла. — Впрочем, это легко исправить.

— Разумеется, господин канцлер.

— Вас что-то беспокоит, капитан? — Палпатин упорно обращается к нему по званию. Таркин не знает, призвано это раздражать его или вызывать какие-то другие эмоции, угадать верную реакцию сложно, поэтому он изо всех сил старается казаться невозмутимым.

— Я не сомневаюсь в мудрости ваших решений, господин канцлер.

Палпатин смотрит на него: изучающий взгляд светлых, чуть водянистых глаз заставляет Таркина чувствовать себя открытым, нелепо беззащитным и голым. От этого ощущения хочется избавиться поскорее.

— Вы сработаетесь с мастером Пиеллом, не сомневаюсь.

Кивок, ещё одна улыбка, короткий стук пальцев по столу — Таркина отпускают. Он может идти.

— Благодарю за назначение, господин канцлер.

— Послужите мне хорошо.

Он послужит.

***

Воевать под командованием Пиелла оказывается просто. Они взаимно не нравятся друг другу, но со временем начинают доверять — и поиски канала «Нексус» этому в немалой степени способствуют. Пиелл честен, резок и требователен, хотя и не всегда вежлив. Зато он отличный боец и, кажется, действительно кое-что понимает в военном деле, а ещё очень не любит сепаратистов и никогда не сомневается перед тем, как пойти на крайние меры. Таркин считает, что Пиелл, пожалуй, лучший — ну, во всяком случае, самый эффективный и полезный — из джедаев, с которыми ему приходилось сталкиваться.

Он не меняет своего мнения до встречи с Энакином Скайуокером.

***

Цитадель запоминается Таркину кусками, обрывками. Он не чувствует себя испуганным — дело не в храбрости, Таркин почему-то уверен, ему не причинят вреда, — но, тем не менее, после, уже на Корусанте, пытаясь воспроизвести в памяти события того дня, он не может связать элементы воедино, увидеть картину в целом.

Таркин садится за отчёт — не тот, который он предоставит Сенату и Совету, а персональный, для Палпатина. Экран датапада равномерно мерцает синим, раздражая своей пустотой. Таркин знает: нужно торопиться, написать всё как можно подробней, Палпатин совсем не любит ждать. Он старается, начинает отчёт несколько раз, бегает пальцами по клавиатуре, а потом перечитывает и стирает, безвозвратно удаляя незаконченный документ.

Слишком много оценочных суждений, слишком много эмоций.

Палпатин вряд ли хочет знать, в какой камере они сидели — тесной, грязной, тёмной. Горячий воздух Цитадели был душным, пропитанным запахом пота и страха; все члены экипажа знали, что сепаратисты не слишком милосердно обходятся с военнопленными, особенно с теми, которые обладают ценными сведениями. Все знали — и молчали всё равно.

Для Палпатина не имеет значения, что маленькая, заносчивая тогрута — падаван Тано, нужно запомнить, она может оказаться важна — провела их по Цитадели не хуже любого мастера-джедая, успешно обходя ловушки и разбираясь с препятствиями.

Палпатина наверняка не интересует, что в отряде генерала Скайуокера дисциплина соблюдается весьма условно — Таркин вспоминает клон-капитана, возражавшего ему как равному, и его передёргивает, — но это, а ещё превосходная выучка и готовность каждого идти на риск в конце концов позволило завершить миссию успешно.

Взрывающийся шаттл. Шквальный огонь турелей. Бурлящая лава. Мёртвый Пиелл. Заплаканная падаван Тано. Скайуокер — спорящий, серьёзный, уверенный. Спасающий ему жизнь.

Несущественно, несущественно, несущественно.

Таркин трёт покрасневшие глаза. В висках стучит боль, он устал, но отчёт нужно закончить сегодня — вот только надо выбрать, что туда написать. Он собирается с мыслями, проводит по экрану датапада, открывая новый файл, и вдруг принимает решение: простое, лёгкое, очевидное. Непонятно, как оно не явилось ему раньше. Палпатину нужно рассказать всё. И пусть он сам решит, какая часть доклада имеет ценность.

Таркин делает глоток вирренского из широкого бокала, отставляет его в сторону и начинает печатать.

***

— Вы хорошо поработали, Таркин, — Палпатин выглядит довольным, изучая его отчёт. — Сведения, добытые вами вместе с магистром Пиеллом, обладают огромной ценностью для Республики, — он замолкает на мгновение, поднимает глаза от датапада и неожиданно улыбается: — По вашему докладу мне показалось, что на вас произвёл большое впечатление юный Скайуокер?

Палпатин ждёт от него ответа, и Таркин послушно кивает:

— Это так.

— Чудесно, друг мой, — Палпатин радуется, а у Таркина никак не выходит понять, чему; кажется, будто что-то важное ускользает от его внимания. — Не стоит терять его из виду, Скайуокер очень перспективен. К тому же, — улыбка становится ярче и шире, но всё так же не достигает глаз, — мне кажется, ваше знакомство может стать началом прекрасной дружбы.

— С магистром Пиеллом было иначе, — замечает Таркин.

— О, мой дорогой, поверьте, Энакин отличается от него. От всех джедаев.

— Вы правы, господин канцлер. Я это заметил. Он... Мне показалось, он разделяет наши взгляды.

— Ещё не совсем, — Палпатин поднимается из-за стола и подходит к широкому, во всю стену, транспаристиловому окну, — но вскоре всё изменится. Поспособствуйте этому, Таркин. Убедите его.

— Сделаю всё, что в моих силах, — отвечает Таркин искренне.

Он вспоминает крепкое, уверенное рукопожатие Скайуокера и добавляет:

— Думаю, работать с ним будет приятно.

— Не сомневаюсь, друг мой, — говорит Палпатин, глядя на простирающийся за окном Корусант. — Не сомневаюсь.


End file.
